


Crimson Spark

by doomsdayislate



Series: Crimson [1]
Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdayislate/pseuds/doomsdayislate
Summary: There weren't many things Krytus wanted in life, but now there was one.Vert Wheeler





	Crimson Spark

Emotions. 

They were a multiversal experience; every living creature felt them. 

Emotions were the true masters of beings.

But, to an ancient bifurcated species, they were a source of debate. Which ultimately devolved into the schism between the two Sentient factions. Even beings made of crystal and energy were subject to instincts and feelings. It was a rare similarity between the two. Their thoughts on emotions, however, could not be more different. 

For the Blue Sentients, emotions were something to be suppressed. They had no place in an orderly society. Inevitably they would cause the Blues to bring about their extinction. 

The Red Sentients, on the other hand, embraced their feelings and let them run free. It was a source of power, so the Reds threw themselves into it. The more emotional the Red, the stronger they were. 

The Blues, however, did have some reason behind their beliefs, as the Reds became more and more savage, gorging on their emotions.

Eventually, they were all consumed by rage. 

Or, in the rare case, by lust. 

Such was the case for one Red Sentient, the leader of the Red Sentient 5, the one who broke the fragile peace with his emotions: Krytus. 

For most of his life, Krytus felt nothing but hatred, to his sister, her species, multiverse, everything. It had been a part of him for so long; he couldn't remember when it had first developed within his core. But all the time sealed in the Krypt Zone had only caused it to grow into an uncontrollable fury. A fury that fueled his quest to free his teammates, and hunt down his despicable sister and make her pay for all she had done. 

However, Sage was nothing but intelligent. Already she had created her warriors to protect her: her Battle Force 5. A team filled with nothing but humans, how desperate she must be to ask organics to fight for her. Organics were beneath Sentients, no matter the color, they weren't even equal to the pathetic Diads of their home. It enraged him. 

Even more disturbing was the fact the humans were skilled warriors, caple of beating Krytus and his team. Humans with similar skillsets and vehicles to theirs Countless times they had shattered the Red's shells, forcing them back into their respawn chambers until the next battle. Already his team had developed vendettas against their counterparts: Scout, Special Ops, Artillery, Tactical, and finally Leader. 

The human leader was Vert; he was Krytus's counterpart, enemy, His archrival. But at the same time, Vert was the one thing in the vast multiverse that made him feel a completely different emotion. One that he couldn't name despite his million years of life.

Respect? Too distant.

Love? Too soft. 

Lust? Too weak.

All Krytus knew was that he wanted to take the human away from everything, the war, Sage, his team, even the pile of dirt he calls a "home." He'd keep the human close to him where he'd be safe and secure, where Vert would be unfindable by anyone, human or Sentient, where he would belong to Krytus alone. 

Vert would fight him, of course, with the same passion and fury like all their other battles. But that was one of thing many things that made him so desirable. The human burned with a fire of excessive strength and intensity, one that rivaled Krytus's own. The very thought of touching that flame, holding Vert close in his arms, of tasting the human's skin and blood was maddening. He couldn't stop thinking about it; he didn't want to stop thinking about it. All he wanted was Vert.

Krytus couldn't tell when it had started, but he could tell when he noticed it. When both he and Vert were in the shadow zone, Krytus's shell cracking threatening to release his antimatter and burn the whole multiverse. Their entire journey consisted of Vert protecting him from the shadow riders and worrying the fracture growing on his chest. At first, he had detested the fact that he needed help from the human; Krytus wasn't weak; he was the strongest. But as their time together progressed, he found himself wanting more and more of the human's attention, to be the only thing that Vert ever thought. But when Vert helped him up after Krytus had wielded his fracture shut, Krytus had felt the human. 

He was so warm. 

The human's body had left more inviting and comforting than anything Krytus had experienced. Vert's heartbeat played like a soothing melody that Krytus just wanted to curl up on its source and fall into a deep slumber. The contrast between the soft skin and the solid muscle beneath fascinated him; he wanted to study it for hours. But most of all: Krytus desired to claim him. He'd slip his tongue into the human's mouth, taste every inch of him. He'd bite hard into the supple flesh of the human's neck, mark that gorgeous pale skin to show to everyone that Vert was His and his alone. 

But those thoughts had to be put aside; there were slightly more critical matters to focus on once the two of them got out of this infernal zone. 

(Still, a part of Krytus hoped the ambush would work and that he'd soon have his human in his arms.)

But his Vert was smart. Already he had planned an exit strategy with his team through his silver tongue. All Krytus could do was watch as his human left through the portal to his world, a place Krytus could not follow. It filled him with rage, the burning sensation a familiar comfort, yet there was also a feeling of determination. 

Krytus would conquer the multiverse, and Vert would be right beside him. 

So he fought with more passion and rage than ever before until the moment he desired came to fruition. The moment where Krytus would make his human submit to him in a passionate and fiery embrace dominate him in every manner, to make him realize just who he belonged to, Krytus. 

And oh what a moment it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is this first story in a series of stories, I'll try to add more as soon as I can, but I don't have a set time.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
